


Christmas with a Monster

by AstralInk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gaster gets a lil handsy, M for last chapter, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader has no defined gender, Sign Language, Slow Burn, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralInk/pseuds/AstralInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bit of an accident, you find yourself with a new friend to spend time with for the Holidays. You wonder if “friend” is really the right word for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bees?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in.. many years. I honestly don’t remember the last time I’ve written one, actually. I hope it isn’t too bad, but I’m open for suggestions and feedback! Sorry if the first few chapters are.. really slow.  
> Since it’s December, I thought it’d be cute to spend the Holidays with my favorite goopy doctor.

You breathed in the cool, crisp evening air as you stepped out into the night. Your shift at your part time job had ended, and it was time to make the short trek home. It was mid-December, but the winter so far hadn't been too harsh this year. It was still pretty cold though, so you had wrapped yourself up in your thickest, baggiest sweater in addition to your fur-lined boots and your nice pair of long underwear for a bit of extra insulation under your jeans.

Being the night owl you are, you always jump at the chance for night-time hours. Which is fine by you, but the only downside is having to walk home just after the temperatures had started to drop for the night. It wasn't like you had any other way home, so you just had to tough it out.

Despite the cold, it was always nice walking home at night. The streets were mostly empty and they were lined nicely with the dim light that every other lamp post gave off. This time of year, most of the lamp posts were decorated with festive lights, ribbons, and an occasional wreath or two. The Holidays were upon you, and you couldn't help but hum those awful Christmas tunes that constantly played where you worked. They were catchy though, you hate to admit.

You rustled around in your pockets for your ear buds. To your dismay, they were nowhere to be found. You were in a rush to leave your apartment earlier, so you probably forgot to grab them on the way out. Oh well. It wasn't that long of a walk anyway, so you continued to hum those holiday tunes as you walked.

You cut through a few back alleys on your way home as usual. A few of your co-workers would always tell you to avoid the alleys though. "There could be monsters, or drug dealers skulking around," they'd say. It had been a few months since the monsters from the Underground had moved in, and it was unsurprising that some people would still fear or hate them. However, you've only come across the kindest monsters since then. Sure, a few may have looked a bit odd or creepy, but none of them were really mean. You welcomed any interaction with monsters, honestly. Somehow they were less intimidating than humans. Besides, nobody had ever bothered you in the alleys before.

A couple blocks away from your apartment, you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. You debated on pulling it out and checking it, seeing as you didn't have any gloves on. You gave yourself a quick shrug and pulled it out anyway. Nothing. No message, no call, nothing. You huffed and rolled your eyes. Those damn phantom vibrations were a pain. Just before you could shove the phone back into your pocket, it buzzed again. Still nothing. You unlocked it just to check and see if it wasn't just an email or something, but as soon as you did, a low static hummed out of the tiny speakers. Oh, great.

You knew the phone was a bit older than you'd like to admit, but you weren't expecting it to break this quick. You attempted to lock it again, but the static persisted. Stuffing the device back into your pocket with a huff, you continued through the dim alley.

The light from a nearby lamp spilled over into the exit of the alley as you approached the end of it. Just two more blocks to go, then you could crash on your comfy and warm bed. As you passed the line from the alley and onto the sidewalk, the hum still emanating from your phone got louder. The sound made its way into your head, and it felt like your ears were being invaded by a swarm of bees. You stopped dead in your tracks and tightly clutched your forehead with your left hand. Your breathing became shallow and erratic as you attempted to pull the device out of your pocket. There was no way this was normal, and you started to panic. What the hell was going on? Your hand shook violently as you pulled out the cause of the noise, and the pain shooting through your skull only intensified. Dropping the phone on the pavement, you fell to your knees and clutched your temples with both hands. You could feel the buzzing envelop you completely. You couldn't breathe. As you attempted to let out some form of scream, the awful buzzing stopped and you blacked out.

\--

[]

[]

\--

"Urrghh.." You had a terrible headache, and you could still hear the ringing in your ears. Slowly bringing a hand to your forehead, you tried to remember what the hell just happened. Buzzing. A terrible buzzing sound, then silence. But you thought you heard.. a voice? You slowly opened your eyes and you immediately realized you were still outside. And boy, were you absolutely freezing. But.. there was a bit of warmth coming from something next to you. Something was touching you. Pressed against you, even.

Through a bit of pain from the headache, you realized the situation. Large, white hands with holes punched through them were gently holding you up, and a large robe-like body was wrapped around you. You were being held bridal style, being carried somewhere. The body had an odd texture to it. Was it.. gooey? Slimy? Your head was still a bit blurry, so it was kind of hard to make out little details. However, the body seemed to be attempting to keep you warm as it walked forward. A kind gesture, but it wasn't really doing much.

[]

There it was again, that voice. It sounded.. oddly soothing, even though it sounded like a jumble of an unfamiliar language laced with a bit of garbled static. The words occasionally alternated between a few high and low pitches. There seemed to be a hint of concern in this voice, even though you had no idea what those words were.

[]

The sound of the voice was oddly endearing. You just wish you could understand it. Once your thoughts caught up to you, you realized you should probably find out who or what is saying these things. Then you remembered the thing that was around you. Slowly, you looked up to see a frowning, fractured face looming above you. There seemed to be cracks in what you assumed was his skull, one going down from his left eye to his mouth, the other coming out from a disfigured right eye and going upwards and splintering. For a moment or two you felt your heart wanting to jump out of your chest. If he was a monster, you'd never seen one quite like him before. His appearance was startling at first, to say the least.

[]

The monster's expression fell as he glanced away.

[]

You blinked as he spoke. You didn't want to be rude, but you still couldn't understand him. He seemed sad about something. As you attempted to speak, the horrible pain in your skull intensified once more. Pressing yourself into his body hoping for some sort of relief, you passed out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on a side note, Gaster’s wingding speech is meant to sound like his voice files found in the game files, if you were wondering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sign language is hard to write properly, and it doesn't help the fact that I was never good at writing character interactions in the first place.

The next time you awoke, you were surrounded by.. warmth? Weren't you just outside though? The pain in your head had subsided, and you found yourself wrapped up in a large blanket. Your thoughts were still a bit blurry, but you were sure you were just outside with--

You jolted yourself upward to find yourself in an unfamiliar bed within in an unfamiliar room. You remembered that there was a monster, but where were you now? Had he brought you somewhere? You slowly examined the room around you, but there really wasn't much to see. A nightstand with a small plain lamp was next to the bed, there were thick curtains covering what you assumed was a window, and a door that was slightly ajar. There weren't any pictures hanging on the wall, or any other kind of typical decorations. Taking a second look at the curtain, there was a bit of light spilling in from the edges. Blackout curtains, and it was probably morning.

Wait, morning? Were you out for the whole night? You scooted your way to the edge of the bed and realized you were wearing different clothing from last night. That was.. unsettling, and maybe a bit embarrassing to think about. Regular sweatpants and a plain turtleneck, nothing impressive but you shrug to yourself. It worked, and you weren't very picky anyway. You did what you could to shove the thought of your clothes being changed as you slept out of your head.

Slowly standing up, you made your way over to those curtains. The monster had brought you somewhere, and you'd really like to know where. You pulled the curtain to the side and recoiled from the sudden explosion of light across your vision. After a moment to adjust to the light, you peaked out the window. You were on the second floor of an apartment building. The window had been facing towards a park that you were familiar with, just across the street. Oh, good. You actually weren't too far away from where you lived. Still a bit of a walk, but it wasn't like you were stranded in the middle of nowhere. You let out a little sigh in relief, now to just get out of here.

You spent a few more moments at the window before you heard a creaking noise behind you. You quickly spun around on your heel in time to see the door slowly swing open, and the monster from before peeked in. He must have heard you shuffling about. Well, at least you could finally get a good look at him. He was very tall, having to duck slightly to even get into the doorway. His body was more or less a long black robe, with long sleeves leading down to those hands of his.. the ones with holes in them. Now that your head had cleared, you also got a better look at his face. It didn't look as bad as you remembered. Before you could catch yourself staring at him, the monster spoke.

[]

His voice sounded.. really nice. Even better now that your head wasn't throbbing with pain. But you still couldn't understand him.  That didn't change. Despite not wanting to be rude, it had to be said. "I'm sorry, but I can't understand you." That came out a little quieter than you meant it to, but he seemed to have heard you just fine. You start to wonder if he could understand you, and you started to feel a bit nervous about what to do.

After a moment, the large monster looked away and muttered something to himself. It almost looked like he was at a loss as to what to do. You were about to speak up once more, but his bony hands starting making different motions. You watched the motions closely, and.. Was he signing? He repeated the motions once more to you. "Do you understand this?" Is what you pieced together. You remember taking a few sign language classes a few years back, but at this point you were pretty rusty at it. "Oh, yes!" You blurted out. The monster's face softened and he gave you a little smile. He continued to sign, "That's great! How are you feeling?"

"Better," you said simply. A bit of relief was visible on the monster's features. "But.. where am I? And what happened to me last night..?" You give a quick look around the room once more, and shifted your weight a bit to stand up a little better. By the time your gaze went back to the large figure, his expression fell. "I'm sorry," he started to sign, and went on to explain how he was the one that caused your phone to emit that horrible buzzing. It was an accident, and he only meant for it to get your attention. Human tech was a bit different than he was used to.

He definitely looked regretful about what he had done, and you couldn't stay mad at such a sad face. "It's alright, I forgive you." You gave him a little smile and took a few steps towards the towering figure. If he had any malicious intent, he definitely didn't show it. "This is my home. I would have felt guilty if I had just left you out in the cold, and my attempts to wake you had failed." With all of his signing, you definitely missed a few words here and there, but got the general gist of what he was trying to say. "Thank you," you said. He nodded.

By now, you were standing about a foot away from him. His size dwarfed yours, which was a little intimidating to be honest. There was one little detail about him you felt was missing though, but what.. Oh! "So.. What's your name, anyway?" Now that you were this close to him, you had to look up to see his face. However, your eyes shot back down to his hands as they started their motions once again. "How rude of me, I apologize." He signed out his apology before spelling his name out to you. Gaster. You extended your hand in a greeting. "It's nice to meet you, Gaster. I'm (y/n)." His eyes fell to your hand for a quick moment, and he soon returned the gesture by giving your hand a small shake. Your hand was barely larger than his palm, but he was very gentle with his.

Your hand lingered in his a little longer than you intended as you examined it closely. You've never actually been able to get close enough to any of the monsters you've met previously, so this was as good as an opportunity as any to get a closer look at this one.

Humans were so boring. They were all the same, just of varying size and colored meat sacks. Maybe you're just generalizing though, you've yet to find any humans that were very interesting. Monsters on the other hand, they were all completely different. Skeletons, dogs, fish, and others you really couldn't associate any kind of thing you were familiar with. What was Gaster, though? Just from his hands and head you assumed he was some sort of skeleton. But he was a bit different from the ones you've seen.

Your thoughts were cut off as you felt the large hand around yours start to pull away, and yours instantly shot back to you. "S-sorry.." You said nervously, a small blush creeping across your face. A bit of a gray hue appeared on his cheeks as well, and he said it was alright. After a bit of an awkward moment, Gaster started signing again.

"You probably want to go home now, don't you?"

You looked up at his now saddened expression. "N-no! I mean.."

He quickly became confused. "No?"

Honestly you'd like to stay a bit longer, but you should really get home and get ready to get to work later. "Well, yes.. but.."

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-no. Would you mind i-if.. I came back later?" That last bit came out a lot shakier than you wanted. Gaster was taken aback by this. He wasn't sure how to answer. You notice that might have made him a bit uncomfortable. "I-I mean, If you don't w-want me to.."

"It's not that. I'm just a bit confused as to why."

Now it was your turn to be unsure how to answer. Why? It's not like you knew him. But you just couldn't find an answer for him. You shifted awkwardly and looked away. A finger tapped on your shoulder, trying to get your attention back. You turn just enough to see him continue his motions.

"Of course, you're welcome to come back if you'd like." He gave you a warm smile.

You cheeks started heating up and you smiled back. "Thank you."

On your way out, Gaster handed you a neatly folded pile of your clothes from last night. You thank him once more and head home. You regretted not taking a look at the rest of his home, but you're going to come back later, right? Maybe it was for selfish reasons, but you did want to see that big ol' guy again. Finally something interesting had happened in your otherwise dull and empty life. Maybe befriending a monster was just what you needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't explained yet (and it probably won't come up), but Gaster lives in an apartment just above Sans and Papyrus. If you were wondering about the second floor thing.
> 
> [whispers] u just want to come back to hear his voice again u dirty sinner


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy. I'm sorry about how long this took aahh;; I kept rewriting multiple parts of this because I just wasn't satisfied with how it was going. It's still a bit sloppy but.. Well, here it is.

You knew it was going to be a long day at work. The more you thought about seeing Gaster again, the more your heart raced. You weren't sure why, though. This happened sometimes, actually. You meet someone new, and you're suddenly attached to them for sometimes no reason in particular. With Gaster, maybe it was his kindness.. or his voice? His voice did sound oddly charming. Even though it's probably the weirdest voice you've ever heard. But there was something else about him, too.

The work dragged out as you had anticipated, but half the time was spent daydreaming. The more your mind wandered, the more strangely giddy you were. You couldn't wait to get to Gaster's place and become a nervous wreck, because that also happened sometimes. You tried pushing that thought out of your mind.

As soon as your shift was done, you made quick strides on your way home before heading to see Gaster. You wanted to change out of your work clothes and at least try to make yourself look nice. Did monsters care about appearance? You weren't sure. But you didn't want to look like a mess, at least. You threw away some of your pride though, and slipped on one of your favorite ugly Christmas sweaters. How festive.

You weren't really sure if you needed anything, so you just shoved your phone in your pocket. Ah, yes, your poor phone. There was now a nice crack through the screen from when you dropped it on the sidewalk. Unfortunately, there wasn't much you could do about it at the moment. Regardless, you made your way out the door.

Cutting through back alleys, you made your way to where you remember his home being. Just across from the park. Sure enough, you found it. It looked much like the rest of the generic apartment buildings that lined the street. Not much you could do about that, really.

Once you reached the door, you entered the unlocked entrance and made your way up a short flight of stairs. His apartment was on the second floor, you remembered. Finally reaching where you left earlier, you suddenly felt your hands shaking. That was an awful habit of yours. Whenever you got nervous, or frustrated, your body involuntarily shook to varying degrees of intensity. It was a pain in the ass, honestly, but there really wasn't anything you could do about it. You took a deep breath and attempted to make yourself calm down.

You knocked on the door, but continued to shake anyway. Maybe you could just say you're cold if he notices. After a few short moments, the door opened. There he was, your big ol' precious monster. Wait.. what?

Your odd thought was quickly pushed away when you noticed that Gaster looked a bit surprised. "I'm.. I'm back." You said shakily with a small wave. His expression softened. "Welcome back. I must admit, I wasn't sure you'd actually come back. Please, come in." As soon as his hands stopped their motions, the towering figure moved aside to let you enter his home. It took you a second to piece together what he said (maybe you should of brushed up on your sign language before coming back, but oh well), but you nodded your head, thanked him quietly, and took a few steps inside.

The last time you walked through his house, you were quick to leave so you really didn't have the chance to take a look around. Scanning what you assumed was the living room, it was about as plain as you remembered the bedroom being. There was a couch, a recliner, a coffee table, and a small TV all positioned neatly in the center of the room. More blackout curtains were on the window, but had already been pulled back. It didn't really matter though, it was already night time. Other than that, there was a tall lamp next to the recliner, but there wasn't really anything else notable about the room. Kind of a boring look, but you didn't mind.

When you were done with your short sightseeing session of his living room, your eyes went back to his hands that had started signing once again. "Can I get you anything? A drink, perhaps?" He was so kind and polite. "Oh, n-no, I'm fine." Ah, here it was. You were becoming that nervous wreck. It always happened.

"Very well. ..Are you alright?" The monster looked a bit concerned. Of course he would notice. "Y-Yeah! I-I'm fine.. Just, uh. A bit cold, y'know.." You sheepishly gestured towards the window at the falling snow, and hoped he'd understand. "I see." Smooth move, bucko. Doin' great already.

Gaster motioned that you were free to take a seat where you please, then he disappeared into the next room. Kicking off your shoes next to the door, you went to take a seat on the couch, which was surprisingly comfy. Despite being relatively empty, the room itself was surprisingly cozy.

Absentmindedly, you took out your phone to check nothing in particular. You found yourself checking it somewhat often, but there were never any new messages or anything. The only thing that was there was that nice new spider web-esque crack that splintered the top corner of the screen. Not quite enough to obscure anything on the screen, but enough to be slightly annoying.

Lost in your thoughts, you hadn't realized that Gaster had come back into the room. You were pulled back into reality once you felt something touch you. It was.. a blanket. Gaster had placed a blanket over your shoulders. Surprised, you turned and looked up at him. A warm smile crossed his features as your cheeks tinted pink and quietly thanked him. You shoved your phone away and took hold on the blanket and made a nice little cocoon out of it. You'd obviously been lying about being cold, but you weren't about to say no to his offering.

Gaster had come around the couch and sat down beside you. After you were finished getting comfortable, something crossed your mind. "..Earlier you mentioned you wanted to get my attention.. By, uh. Using my phone. You never said why, though." You pulled your legs up to your chest, hiding them under your blanket shell.

"Oh, yes. I'm terribly sorry about what happened. You see, I haven't been above ground for very long. Human customs are fairly different from us monsters, added to the fact that I've only recently gained a corporeal body-" He pauses for a second, but then continues his signing. "Anyway, I saw you in passing and thought I'd say 'Hello.' I didn't know your.. device.. would act so negatively to my magic."

Magic? What did he try to do with his magic? Part of you thinks you should thank your phone, but it's really hard to believe Gaster would have done anything to harm you. And what was that thing about getting a body? There was so much about monsters you didn't understand.

You let out a shy laugh. "Well, I'm.. kind of glad that happened, because I got to meet you. I mean.. I probably still would of met you a-anyway.. but.. W-well, y'know.." You started to fumble over your words mid-sentence, and receded into your soft shell instead of trying to explain further.

The monster chuckled. "I understand. Despite the circumstances, I'm glad to have met you as well." You blushed.

A bit of silence hung in the air for a minute or two. You were hoping he'd say something else, anything really. It looks like it was going to fall to you to break that silence. Well, might as well go for the important questions first.. "S-so.. That language you spoke before.." - Important, huh? - "Was that.. monster language, or something?" You slid that now-too-warm blanket a bit off your shoulders, and looked at Gaster more attentively.

He seemed a bit caught off guard by your question. "Not quite. It's my own language." _His own language?_ That sounded pretty inconvenient. But it really wasn't your place to judge. Still, that was pretty interesting. You doubted anyone would of been able to do it justice if they tried to speak it anyway, though. It fits perfectly just for _him_.

"A few of my close co-workers came to learn my speech in time, but most opted to simply use sign with me."

"Co-workers?"

"Yes, I was the previous Royal Scientist in the Underground."

"Previous because.. You guys came to the surface?"

The monster's expression fell. "No." He glanced down at his hands and stared at them for a moment. "There was.. an accident."

"O-oh.. I didn't.."

"It's alright. That's quite enough about me though. Tell me a bit about yourself." He turned back to you with a soft smile.

You weren't expecting the sudden subject change, but you didn't want to pry. He obviously didn't want to talk about it. But of course he had to switch the topic to you. Why wouldn't he? You guess you should of expected it.

"Uh. Where.. where should I start?" You were never good at describing yourself. As far as you knew, you were a pretty average human. A part time job, your own apartment, and a few friends. That was pretty normal, right?

"Well, let's start with that cute sweater of yours. I've been seeing a lot of similar decorations around town recently. What's the occasion?" Now that was something you could talk about. You eyes lit up a little as you tried to explain the Holiday to him. "W-well.. It's a human holiday that kind of has two sides to it. One's more religious, but the rest," You paused and grabbed the hem of your sweater, stretching it forward a bit and gestured to the pattern on it. "..Is about decorations, Santa, presents, and spending time with your family!"

For a moment, you saw Gaster staring off with a small smile. "Family, huh?" His gaze fell back to you. "Please, tell me the specifics of this Holiday."

And so you did. You explained both sides of Christmas, and passionately went into detail about the festive decorations. You even shamelessly mentioned your collection of ugly Christmas sweaters.  You went on for quite awhile, but Gaster seemed to enjoy your enthusiasm. This actually helped you get a little more comfortable talking in front of him, and the two of you swapped random stories for the rest of the night.

\--

You spent the next few weeks visiting Gaster regularly. He's really nice to be around, and he seemed to appreciate your company. Since then, you were able to learn that he used to be the Royal Scientist, which resulted in a few long conversations about his work. It was all so fascinating. You were also able to learn a bit more about monsters from him as well. You, in turn, shared what you could about humans and recent life on the surface.

You were also able to convince him to teach you WingDings. You've learned quite a few words already. You're glad you could finally put those sign language skills to work, but in all honesty, you're only learning his language so he'll actually speak more. You didn't want to admit it to yourself, nor would you _ever_ admit it to him, but you really liked the sweet sound of his odd voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be taking place around the beginning of December, that's why there's the 'few weeks' bit at the end. It leads into the next chapter ;v;
> 
> The next chapter is what everyone's been waiting for, lets be honest. I promise it'll be done before Christmas is over! I refuse to sleep until its done!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go, last chapter! Merry Christmas, my lovelies! <3

You grew up in a family that celebrated Christmas every year. Your family wasn't very religious though, so you only really knew the side of Christmas that was about presents and family time. As you got older you still didn't care much for the religious side of it. You just liked the pretty lights and hanging out with friends and family. Your family wasn't that well off though, so as the years went by, you felt bad about asking for presents. Now that you live by yourself, your parents live in a different town, and your two childhood friends left to live at their colleges. So, you couldn't really spend time with anyone unless you  wanted to pay for expensive travel fare. You still occasionally got a few packages in the mail, though. You think this might be your first Christmas alone. But, did it have to be?

You've been spending quite a bit of time with your new monster friend, perhaps he'd be interested in taking part in your festivities? It couldn't hurt to ask. And, it didn't. You invited the big ol' goober to your house for once and he kindly accepted. It was only Christmas Eve though, you figured he'd rather spend tomorrow with his two sons.

You slipped on another one of your ugly sweaters and got to work on dinner. You weren't entirely sure what the two of you were going to do for the night honestly. You were convinced Gaster wouldn't be interested in kiddie activities that you were, embarrassingly, still quite fond of. So you'd probably settle for dinner and watching some movies.

Your place had a bit more random junk scattered about than Gaster's empty house, but you tried to clean up a little bit. Almost every wall had various colored lights hanging, and a couple cute bows with bells strewn about. Your Christmas tree was small and tucked into the corner of your living room, adorned with various lights and ornaments.

As you placed the festive turkey into the oven and straightened a few loose decorations, a light knock came from your front door. You tried not run to the door, but you were pretty excited to see Gaster again. You always were. You only hope all your decorations weren't too overwhelming.

You took a deep breath, and calmly, opened the door. There he was. He gave you a gentle smile and a small wave in greeting. You smiled brightly and invited the large monster into your home. He gave you a little nod and thanked you on his way in.

"My, what a nice home you have." Gaster glanced a bit around your front room, taking in what there was to see. It's hard to believe you've never invited him over before, how rude. "It's.. quite bright."

"Sorry.." You almost whispered with a hesitant laugh. "Oh! Don't take that the wrong way, it's actually quite refreshing." He motioned apologetically. Well, that was kind of a relief.

Before either of you could do much of anything else, you quickly made your way over to your small tree and plucked something out from under it. Returning to the monster, you held out a neatly wrapped box. "Here.. This is for you." He looked at it in surprise. "Oh my. Thank you! ..But I'm afraid I didn't think to get anything for you." You sheepishly handed over the box. "T-that's alright! You didn't need to."

He opted not to open the present right away, and placed it on a nearby end table. Signing with something in your hands was a bit difficult to do. "Can I do anything for you, at least?" You did have a bit of a Christmas wish though. Let's see if you were confident enough to pull it off.

"W-well.. There i-is, uh. One thing I'd like to a-ask.." You stood in front of the towering monster, your old shaky voice coming back. "Of course, my dear." Even though you've been trying your best to learn his language, Gaster still often used sign to talk to you. You didn't want that, though. You wanted him to speak naturally. Well, as naturally as he could. "Can you.. speak for me, p-please?" His hands were about to begin signing again, but you anticipated that.

Almost hesitantly at first, your own hands reached out and grasped his larger ones before he could "say" anything. Your grip was firm, but your hands were trembling. You let out a shaky breath and looked up to the monster and repeated, "..Please?"

Gaster had an understandably quizzical look. You've never been this forward with wanting him to speak. He let his hands rest within yours, and obliged your request.

[VERY WELL, (Y/N). I MUST ASK THOUGH, WHY?]

You weren't quite sure how, but you understood him perfectly. You may have been able to learn a bit of his language, but not enough for you to understand him almost instantly. You gently squeezed his hands. "I-I.." You hesitated. [..DO NOT WORRY, I KNOW WHY.] A curious smile flashed across his features.

[MY DEAR, (Y/N). YOU'RE QUITE AN INTERESTING LITTLE HUMAN, AREN'T YOU?] A chill visibly went down your spine as he spoke. [I'VE BEEN OBSERVING YOU SINCE WE'VE MET.. IT WOULD SEEM YOU HAVE SOME SORT OF FIXATION WITH MY VOICE.] Your face was burning a nice shade of red by now. You had thought you were at least _a little_ subtle about it. Before you had the chance to look away in embarrassment, one of the hands that had been in your grip gently placed itself on your cheek.

[IT AFFECTS YOU IN A.. POSITIVE WAY. HOW CURIOUS.] A hint of mischief was laced in with his beautiful voice. That blush of yours had extended all the way to your ears."I-I'm sorry, that must be really weird--" [THERE'S NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE. HOWEVER, I'D LIKE TO STUDY THE EXTENT OF THE AFFECT. WITH YOUR PERMISSION, OF COURSE.]

Well, the cat was out of the bag now. You weren't really sure what to say though. Study you? What did that even entail? You guess it couldn't hurt. "A-alright, yeah.. Was it.. really that obvious?" You thought you did a decent job at hiding it. Or maybe the good doctor was just too good at.. observing.

[I'M AFRAID I CAN'T TAKE THAT MUCH CREDIT. YOU SEE, I SUPPOSE IT BEGAN WHEN YOU INSISTED TO LEARN MY LANGUAGE. I HAD THOUGHT SIGN WOULD SUFFICE. YOUR PERSISTANCE WAS ADMIRABLE, THOUGH. BUT YOUR ACTIONS JUST NOW SOLIDIFIED MY THEORY.]

"A-ah.. That'll do it, I guess.." At least he wasn't disgusted or offended or anything, you thought. That's gotta count for something. Immediately after, Gaster quickly slid his way over to your couch and took a seat. He patted his lap, or, what would be his lap if his body wasn't just a curtain goop. You felt yourself blush violently at his invitation.

Before you or him had realized the situation, you had accepted his invitation and were now straddling him. You probably could of been a little more graceful and sat like a normal person, but Gaster didn't seem to mind either way.

[NOW, IF YOU PLEASE..] His voice was low and unnecessarily breathy. [DON'T HOLD BACK ANYTHING FROM ME, DEAR.] That familiar chill instantly shot down your spine and you shuddered.

This was new. But that's _perfectly_ fine.

[MY DEAR HUMAN, YOU'RE QUITE BEAUTFUL.]

He'd only just started, but you were already so wound up. He strung a number of compliments and praises in a husky tone. All you could do was squirm under his gaze. You never knew his words alone could do _this_ to you. You let out a breathy moan and grabbed at the monster's shoulders.

"Gaster-- I-I.." Those hands of his sat agonizingly still against the cushion under him. He'd yet to make a single move to touch you. Was he waiting for an invitation? Well, you'd gladly give him one.

"Please, Gaster.. t-touch me.." It came about a bit more lewd than expected.

Almost instantly, those skeletal hands found their way to your hips and rested for a moment. [INTERESTING..] They moved slowly, painfully slow. Scientifically, methodically. It was as if he wanted to memorize every inch of your figure.

One hand trailed down your leg, occasionally giving you a small squeeze here and there. The other slipped its way under your large sweater, pushing it upwards as his hand wandered the same way. You arched your back to press deeper into his touch. [VERY GOOD..]

You were nothing more than a moaning mess at this point. Every movement of his was like electricity running through your skin. It felt _amazing_. All of his praises were like music to your ears.

[YOUR SKIN IS SO VERY SOFT. IT'S SO GOOD TO FINALLY TOUCH YOU.] And with that, his thumb flicked over a nipple. A sharp gasp escaped your throat. Pleased with your reaction, he gave you a mischievous smirk. Experimentally, he took the little bud between his fingers and rolled it.

You moaned loudly, and received a pleased hum from the monster. His hands switched positions, the one previously on your leg ventured up to you other nipple, giving it the same treatment. The opposite hand found your ass and gave it a nice squeeze.

"A-Ah! Gaster.. I-I'm..!"

_Ding._

Your eyes shot open, and Gaster's hands pulled away in surprise. Well, _fuck_. That was the oven timer. You'd forgotten all about dinner, with good reason. You looked down in embarrassment, the mood shot. "S-shit. I'm sorry, I gotta-" As you looked back up, a hand gently stroked your cheek. [IT'S ALRIGHT. WE'LL RESUME THIS.. LATER.]

Carefully standing up, you made your way into the kitchen and took care of the dinner situation. Once it was all set up, you called Gaster in. He took slow strides, but stopped once he noticed something. You looked over since he had suddenly stopped, and questioned him. Back to signing, he asked "What's this?" He pointed to the mistletoe you absentmindedly hung up for no reason in particular. No reason, huh?

"O-oh. That's a mistletoe. It's kind of a silly thing.." You trailed off and looked away. "If two people are under it together they're supposed to, uh." Your face flushed pink. "Kiss."

A curious grin crossed his face. "Oh, really? Why don't you come over here so we can.. test it." That blush of yours only turned a deeper red at his sudden forwardness. You swallowed hard and slowly walked over to him.

Shakily, your hand reached up to rest on Gaster's cheek. He smiled and gently pressed into your touch with a light hue of gray making itself known along his cheeks. One of his hands soon found its way to your empty one, and laced your fingers together. His other hand tentatively rested on your hip.

The monster leaned down to meet your gaze. You took a short breath before closing the space between the both of you, giving him an awkward kiss. It was a bit of a weird feeling, more like a face-press, seeing as he didn't have lips.

Before long, you felt something wet press up against your lips. You pulled back slightly in surprise. It was.. some kind of tongue. It was thin, pitch black, and looked a bit more like a tendril. French kissing it was, then. You weren't about to argue. You leaned back forward to close the tiny gap you made, allowing his slimy tongue to slip past your lips.

His tongue explored as much of your mouth as it could. It covered the roof of your mouth, trailed over the back of your teeth, and rubbed up against your own tongue. It didn't taste like anything in particular, but the _feeling_ was oddly fulfilling. The two of you moaned into each other's touch.

The both of you pulled back, allowing you to breathe. "You're the best present I could have ever asked for, you know." The shake in your voice had disappeared. Gaster leaned down once more and placed his forehead to yours.

You heard the clock tick over to midnight.

You smiled. "Merry Christmas."

[MERRY CHRISTMAS, MY DEAR.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can you suddenly understand him as soon as you touch him? Why, magic, of course!
> 
> I'm sorry if this was a bit sloppy. I'm not exactly the best writer, and I've never done anything like this before, haha.  
> Thank you for all of your kind comments and kudos though! You guys really helped me stick through this to finish it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
